gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Deal Steal
Wasted Busted Kanbu dies before getting to the meeting |reward = $25,000 |unlocks = Shima |unlockedby = Grand Theft Auto |todo = The Cartel are expecting a Yardie Posse go and steal a Yardie car! Head north you'll find one in Newport. Go and pick up your contact. The meeting is being held in the hospital parking lot in Rockford! Press the horn to get the deal going. Kill all of the Colombians, destroy the vehicles and recover the briefcase. Take the briefcase back to the casino. }} Deal Steal is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Yakuza co-leader Kenji Kasen from his casino in Torrington, Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Kenji demands Claude to disrupt a deal between the Colombian Cartel with the Yardies and frame the Yardies for the deaths of some Cartel members. Claude is ordered to steal a Yardie Lobo and pick up a Yakuza associate (presumably Kanbu), then drive to the meeting spot, and kill the Colombians as well as destroy their gang cars parked there. Claude then grabs a briefcase with unknown contents inside and take it back to the casino. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *''The Cartel are expecting a Yardie Posse go and steal a Yardie car! Head north you'll find one in Newport.'' *''Go and pick up your contact.'' *''The meeting is being held in the hospital parking lot in Rockford!'' *''Press the horn to get the deal going.'' *''Kill all of the Colombians, destroy the vehicles and recover the briefcase.'' *''Take the briefcase back to the casino.'' Reward The reward for completing this mission is $25,000 and the mission Shima is unlocked. Gallery Walkthrough DealSteal-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at Kenji's Casino and is welcomed by Kenji, who informs Claude of the problems Yakuza have been having with the Colombian Cartel. DealSteal-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Kenji tells Claude that the Colombians have been ignoring Yakuza's warnings to stop meddling in their affairs and now are having a meeting with the Jamaicans to discuss ways on humiliating the Yakuza further. DealSteal-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Kenji tells Claude to steal a Yardie car, meet up with Kenji's associate and crash the meeting between the Colombians and the Yardies. DealSteal-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Claude is instructed to steal a Yardie car. He is told that he could find some cruising around in Newport. DealSteal-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude stealing a Yardie Lobo. DealSteal-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude on his way to meet with a Yakuza mobster. DealSteal-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude nearing the location of the Yakuza mobster. DealSteal-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|The Yakuza mobster getting into Claude's vehicle. DealSteal-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude and the mobster heading to the meeting place. DealSteal-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Claude and the mobster arriving at the meeting place. DealSteal-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Claude has to horn to signal the deal's beginning. DealSteal-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Colombian Cartel gangsters get out of their vehicles to start the deal. DealSteal-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Claude is instructed to kill them, destroy their vehicles and recover a briefcase that will be used in the deal. DealSteal-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|Claude and the Yakuza mobster after dealing with the Cartel gangsters. DealSteal-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Claude, about to pick up the briefcase. DealSteal-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Claude going back to his vehicle. DealSteal-GTAIII-SS17.jpg|Claude and the Yakuza mobster returning to the casino. DealSteal-GTAIII-SS18.jpg|Claude and the mobster arriving at the casino. DealSteal-GTAIII-SS19.jpg|Claude heading inside to give Kenji the briefcase. DealSteal-GTAIII-SS20.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }}de:Der Jamaika-Deal es:Trato sigiloso ru:Deal Steal Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III